I Can Still Taste Him
by KlausCarolineLover
Summary: Jackson/Erica


"Umm….Derek, where did Erica go?"

Her chains, and her crown that I picked just for her (knowing only she could handle it), were still complete just without the most important part in them.

(and yet one part of me is so damn proud of my pup who tastes like cinnamon)

"Oh shit."

Slipping out of my restraints was too easy, the intense pain reduced to a gentle sting (as I turn into the monster) and it's done without even breaking a damn thing.

(I think that deserves some kind of reward, don't you?)

It has a control of me now, this creature that has been living beneath my skin until now (giving me everything I desire and more), as I pay for it all with my body.

(and the teeth that will soon be ripping into flesh)

Trying to find sweet flesh to rip apart with my brand new weapons, and this new me that enjoys this way too much (washing away the other girl completely), but something scaly blocks me.

(even in this primal form I give off fear in the presence of this deadly creature)

I don't wait for those claws to put me to sleep like a child, slicing into me like butter (all of this with his eyes shining through), but instead it just watches.

My words come out as howls, hindering my biting tongue from lashing out at him (his real name at the edge of my blurred mind), and saying 'want to come and play?'

(watching as he answers back with his 'of course, but hurry before master finds out')

I have the taste of snakes on my tongue, the paralyzing salvia seeping into me like warm milk, as the whole word turns to black around me.

(only leaving me with a sense of bliss and scandal)

"You better get home, snake boy, your master must be worried sick."

Everything that happened is still fresh in my mind, wondering if I will also remember as I rip my teeth into innocents, and I use that mouth of mine to try and block it all out.

(still remembering that feeling as I look upon the human version)

"And what about yours, still pining for teacher?"

I make a grab for his exposed throat, not truly meaning it because my beautiful nails are still tucked away, and he is able to send me flying.

(and I shouldn't enjoy it but I do)

"I'm so sorry, I can't help it."

Hearing Jackson say he was sorry was something to laugh about it, while inside I wanted to do the same, but instead of saying thanks I just shoved him back.

(sending him even further and making sure he saw my grin from the ground)

"Now we're even, Jackson. Tell no one about our little midnight fun, got it?"

No matter how hard I try I can't scrub last night from my mind (or my body that still wants to get even closer to him), and from the look on his face I knew it's the same.

(he still had the taste of rabid wolf on his reptile tongue and wants more of it)

"Got it."

As I watch he go I want to yell that it would and can't ever happen again, say something to make him hate me, but I can't bring myself to let out even one biting word.

(oh crap, this is not good at all)

"Where the hell have you been, Erica?"

I roll my eyes as I got ready for another lecture from my great teacher, who now doesn't look as appetizing as my new acquaintance (but I'd never tell), and only smile at his scolding words.

(his ashy kiss replaced rather quickly)

"Wherever rabid werewolves go, Derek, and trust me I left nothing in one piece."

As he got closer to rant at me so more, my claws dying to come out and stop it all (but knew it would be my painful demise), he stops and places his hands on my shoulders.

(surprising me since he vowed never to touch me because I now belonged to the little baby Isaac, as if)

"What the hell are you looking at?"

I pull his hands off of me, making him the shocked one for once (wondering why I wasn't a puppy for him anymore) and resist the urge to snap at him.

(the wolf inside was fighting to come out but would have to wait until tonight)

"You smell like the Kanima, did he hurt you?"

It kept all of me not to laugh, and show him the playful bites that I had enjoyed as both a wolf and a girl, and I was able to keep my poker face on.

(while my mind was on naughty things involving snakes)

"Only a little, boss. But don't worry I took a chunk of him with me."

(that chuck being his half human half scaly heart)


End file.
